1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to pools, and more particularly water level control systems for infinity pool catch basins.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various systems and devices have been developed for controlling the water level on a pool or spa. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,706,310 discloses a liquid level control system which can be installed within an automatic pool reservoir surface skimmer or separately within or external of the reservoir, which includes a primary float valve, which allows liquid to flow into a pool reservoir when the level of fluid in the reservoir falls below a first predetermined level and a secondary float valve associated with the primary flow valve, which shuts off the flow of liquid into the pool reservoir when the level of the liquid exceeds a second predetermined level, which is higher in elevation than the first predetermined level. The primary float valve continually operates between open and closed states. The secondary valve is normally in an open state and when caused to change to a closed state remains in a closed state until manually reset. A flow valve is included which terminates flow from the source of the liquid under pressure to the reservoir through the liquid level control system when a normally expected flow rate is exceeded. A novel triangular shaped supply line for liquid under pressure is provided for reservoir level control add on. Several different liquid supply line embodiments are shown.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,367,723 discloses a valve apparatus for regulating the water level in a swimming pool. The apparatus is mounted in a surge pit remote from the pool. The apparatus includes first and second valves movable between open and closed positions for controlling the introduction of water into the surge pit from the main drain line and from a fresh water supply line, respectively. The first and second valves are operatively interconnected and are moved between their open and closed positions by a float member in the surge pit. As the water level in the pool drops below an ideal level wherein a thin layer of water skims over the lip of the gutter system, less water is provided to the surge pit from the gutter drain line, such that the water level in the pit drops, and causing the float member to drop so as to open the first and second valves to allow more water into the surge pit from the main drain line of the pool and from the fresh water supply line. Conversely, as the water level in the pool rises above an ideal level, excess water from the gutter drain line is supplied to the pit, thereby raising the water level therein, and raising the float member so as to close the first and second valves, thereby decreasing the flow of water from the main drain line and from the fresh water supply line.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,596,773 discloses portable swimming pool water level maintenance device for releasable attachment to a swimming pool having a built-in skimmer. The device includes an upright conduit open at each end and having a conventional toilet ball cock valve and vertically slidable float assembly mounted therewithin. The water inlet of the valve is connectable to the water discharge end of a garden hose, fill water being supplied from the garden hose through the valve to raise the water level sufficiently for the float to close the valve. The conduit is held in upright orientation and vertical position by three spaced, parallel elongated horizontal support members and an elongated upright support member connected to the side of the conduit and arranged to releasably engage against the deck, inside upper surface of the skimmer and the pool wall surface just below the skimmer. A small visual flow outlet discharges some of the water flowing into the valve out from above the pool water level to visually advise of when the valve is open and the pool is being filled.
Infinity pools or spas have gained more popularity in recent years, with an infinity pool (also named negative edge or vanishing edge pool) being a swimming pool which produces a visual effect of water extending to the horizon, vanishing, or extending to “infinity”. In reality the far edge of the pool (with the view in the background) terminates in a weir that is typically one-half to one inch (12 mm to 25 mm) lower than the required median pool water level. A trough, catchment area or catch basin is constructed below the weir, with water spilling into it where it is then pumped back into the pool. When the timer-operated pool recirculation system stops, the median pool level drains down to the weir level, the lost water being collected into the catch basis. The catch basin area typically must be large enough in volume to contain this amount of pool water, and to cope with additional water from rainfall. When the recirculation system re-starts, water is first drawn from the catchment area and piped back into the pool at such a rate that the pool water level rises to allow the process to begin all over.
Typically, these pools are fitted with a constant water top-up device or water level control device, as the flow of water over the weir effectively introduces significant water loss by way of transpiration or evaporation. A conventional top-up device similar to a common toilet refill device is usually included with the pool, to keep the pool water constantly high enough to allow the visual effect to continue. These devices are typically provided as systems separate from the pool and its catch basin, and these systems can be unsightly and can consume additional space around the pool.